demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hierophant
The Hierophant is a son of Kronos, and the third antagonist of Demigod Power.to character's profile on the forum) (Char's first name)'s Biography, Demigod Creator, post (post number). Appearance Details of the Hierophant's appearance are not known to anyone living, they have been lost for thousands of years. He is tall and strong. His skin, once tanned from the sun, is now pale from spending so much time in his armor. He is covered with extensive lightning burns, marring his features. Personality The Hierophant is many things. He is charismatic, intelligent, manipulative, and charming, if he wants to be. But above all, one thing should be absolutely remembered. He is completely and utterly insane. Not the kind of "hehe I'm gonna cut you up and feed you to my dogs for giggles" insanity which is reminiscent of the Joker, from Batman. Not that. The Hierophant cannot, will not be reasoned with. He operates on a level of thinking which is not based on logic nor reason. He is ruthless and brutal and willing to sacrifice anything to meet his goals. He will offer alliances of good faith and fortune, then stab them in the back if their betrayal suits him more. He makes grandiose claims of fighting for the sake of all demigods, and maybe that was once true, but now he is warped by centuries of isolation and madness. He is pragmatic: He will not capture an enemy and monologue to them about his evil plan. He will gut them like a fish at the first opportunity and move on, because he knows better. He knows how to survive. It's the reason he's outlived all his enemies he was unable to kill. Failure is not so much defeat as it is at setback: He can regroup, minimize losses, and return with a new scheme at a later date. Story The exact circumstances of Eteocles' birth are up for debate. The great Greek mythographers like Hesiod, Ovid, and Homer all have relatively different time lines for the Five Ages. Riordan seems to use Hesiod's writings a lot, and Hesiod says the Golden Age was around 2000 BC. But as we know mankind had existed at least a thousand years before that, this is where the confusion occurs. Do we believe the gods, or mortal archaeology? Regardless, Eteocles Krónidis was born at least 4000 years ago in Tiryns, Peloponnese, during the Golden Age when the Titans ruled. It is quite possible he is substantially older. As such he is a much different type of human than the ones who live now. The humans of the Golden Age lived for centuries, retaining a youthful appearance even into old age. Eteocles was born after Zeus, during the ten-year war between the Titans and Olympians (which is why Kronos didn't eat him). He was only a few years old when Kronos was desposed and thrown into Tartarus. He saw the end of the Golden Age with Prometheus, survived Zeus' obliteration of the Silver Age, and the flood which washed away the Bronze Age. He would survive for several centuries by hibernating in stasis. When he was awake, Eteocles lived for years alone, barely interacting with the gods and rather speaking to the demigod children of the Olympians, those remembered by history and those who were not. During the Heroic Age (the age of heroes and myths we all know) Eteocles, who had witnessed the birth of Athena and death of Metis (who was prophesized to bear Zeus a son who would one day usurp him as Zeus had done Kronos and Kronos to Ouranos). He became disillusioned with the Olympians and founded the Covenant, an order of demigods and demititans. The Covenant was originally supposed to watch and record history and all the acts of the gods. For a time, it worked. But the Hierophant would eventually retreat into his hibernation for several centuries to recuperate from the stress his near-immortality put on his body. No man, of divine blood or mortal, was meant to live forever. His mind deteriorated slowly, from the treatments. When the Iron Age (the age of history that we know, and which we are technically still living in) began, the Hierophant entered a long period of hibernation, for close to a thousand years. He awoke to find the Olympians had become Roman, and was incensed by their stubborn determination to survive. He mobilized the Covenant into a military force, with the goal of overthrowing the Olympians and propelling humanity into a new Age. For the next two thousand years, the Hierophant directed a series of brutal wars against the Olympians and their loyal demigods, but he had not the weapons nor the manpower to launch a full scale assault. Around 1000 AD, just before going into hibernation, he commissioned the creation of the Celestials, automatons who could self-repair in battle and fight demigods and the like on equal terms. For six hundred years the Covenant (which had faded into obscurity by then) built these automatons, creating a deadly force unlike anything else thus far. When the Hierophant was scheduled to wake in the early 1600s, however, he was betrayed by one of his lieutenants, a daughter of Hecate. She cast a spell which kept the Hierophant in stasis, but left him awake in the process. He was doomed to spend the rest of conceivable eternity stewing in his own madness. Thanks to the actions of Tessa Goodspeed's first life, the Covenant was destroyed and the location of the Hierophant and his army became lost. He continues to wait, trapped and lost forever to his madness, waiting for someone to set him free. Fatal Flaw His messiah complex will ultimately be his downfall. Ablilities & Items Powers * Telekinesis: Simply put, he moves shit with his mind. This could range from a person to a small house. But size is a factor, so he's not all-powerful with it. As a side-effect of his telekinesis, he can fly. * Localized Regeneration: The Hierophant can speed up the time around a wound, accelerating and boosting his body's healing process to recover from wounds almost instantly. This is not a passive ability--he needs to be able to sit down and turn it on. * Immortality: Or as close to it as he can possibly get. His body ages at a snail's pace, but the Hierophant has extended this even more to allow him to hibernate for years and slowly regain the energy and youth his body uses up. So long as he keeps up the hibernation, he could effectively live forever. But he cannot stop the damage that this does to his mind. * Temporal Anomaly: The Hierophant can slow down or speed up time in a small area. he cannot apply this to people, though, unless they walk into the area he has altered. Think of it as a kind of time-warping bubble. * Super-Strength: This is more because he is a human from the Golden Age, when they were superior, but the Hierophant is ridiculously strong. He can lift a car with ease. Weapons * Sword Blades: The Hierophant has collapsible sword blades hidden in the forearms of his armor, which he can deploy for an instant weapon. Other than that, his armor is the only weapon he really needs. * Hierophant's Armor: The Hierophant wears an massive suit of armor which makes him nearly impervious to any kind of damage, and increases all physical attributes. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Excellent strategist * Millenia of combat experience * Has mastered a decent amount of weapons (because there's a lot of weapons out there and weapon mastery can take an entire lifetime) * Is utterly unafraid of doing anything necessary to get what he wants. Weaknesses * While somewhat justified by his memory and experiences * He is annoyingly arrogant * His own mental instability allows him to be angered easily, and that can make him sloppy * Because he will betray anyone if it suits him, regardless of who they are, he has no one to trust or plan with and can only rely on himself. Likes & Dislikes Likes * His father * Demititans * Children of Hephaestus (he retains a fondness for them after they built the Celestials) * Also anyone who shows bravery or the traits of a hero earns his respect. Dislikes * The Olympians * All other demigods unless specified above * The Greek heroes of old. Trivia * Barring the gods and any immortals, the Hierophant is the oldest character on the forum. * Currently, he is one of the only characters to duel an Olympian one-on-one and win. By extension, this makes him one of the most powerful characters too. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Plot Characters Category:Rise of the Hierophant Characters Category:Precursor Arc Characters Category:Unknown campers Category:Josh's Characters Category:Deceased